La traición de Bradley
by Alae de Shia
Summary: Le había traicionado, su compañero, su mejor amigo... tenía que saber por qué. Aquí cuento desde mi punto de vista lo que ocurrió entre Hyde y Bradley en los muelles, y qué hace Hyde después. Un poco de Rachel X Kyle también. Read & Review please


Anochecía en Nueva York después de otro día lluvioso y caótico. Riadas de gente andando de un lado para otro se sucedían ante la mirada impasible del agente de policía Kyle Hyde, que caminaba entre la multitud despacio pero decidido, dirigiéndose hacia los muelles del río Hudson.

Durante esa época la Policía de Nueva York se encontraban investigando a una organización criminal llamada Nile, que entre otros "negocios", se dedicaba al tráfico de obras de arte tales como cuadros de pintores valorados en miles de dólares o estatuas antiguas. Brian Bradley era el agente encargado de infiltrarse en esa organización para conocer su "modus operandi" y los miembros que la componían, de manera que luego la policía pudiera detenerles, y Kyle Hyde era el agente que lo apoyaba desde el exterior.

Hacía poco menos de una hora éste último había recibido una llamada a su oficina en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, asegurándole que su mejor amigo, Brian Bradley, los había traicionado y se había pasado a Nile. Su primera reacción fue de rabia mezclada con algo de incredulidad, pero decidió ir a hablar con su amigo y conocer la verdad de todo aquello.

Saltó de su silla y tomando el abrigo y las llaves de su coche salió precipitadamente a las calles de la ciudad de los rascacielos. Montó en su coche, lo arrancó, y comenzó su búsqueda. Una vez subió al coche se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, tal era el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Estaba dominado por una ansiedad, una rabia y una ira que nunca había sentido.

Como no sabía dónde encontrar a Bradley decidió preguntar a amigos o familiares por si lo habían visto. Ninguno supo decirle dónde estaba, no había ni rastro de él. Su búsqueda se prolongó durante varias horas. Mientras conducía iba pensando en la gran amistad que siempre los había unido, la confianza que se tenían, se negaba a que todo acabara de esa manera; habría puesto su vida en manos de Bradley sin dudarlo.

De repente un coche apareció por la calle de su derecha a toda velocidad, y se iba acercando al coche de Kyle; no parecía que el coche tuviera intención de frenar. Hyde salió del estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba y reaccionando a tiempo dio un volantazo y se apartó del camino del otro vehículo.

Este hecho sólo le había demostrado que, además de lo mal que conducía la gente, tenía que tranquilizarse porque se estaba desquiciando y eso no era bueno; podría cometer cualquier locura en ese estado. Él normalmente era una persona que controlaba bien los nervios, esa era una de las razones por las que había entrado en el Cuerpo de Policía.

Intentó poner la mente en blanco y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta conseguir dominarse un poco; entonces recordó que uno de los lugares preferidos de Bradley era uno de los muelles junto al río Hudson. Decidió dirigirse hacía allí con el coche.

Se bajó de él a unas manzanas de distancia, necesitaba tener la mente clara para pensar con tranquilidad. La noticia de que su mejor amigo le hubiera traicionado le producía mucha rabia, siempre había confiado en él y era la última persona de la que se esperaba algo como aquello.

Por fin llegó hasta el extremo cercano al Hudson y caminando por la orilla de éste, poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el lugar en el que estaba seguro que encontraría a Bradley.

Levantó la vista y lo vio de lejos: estaba en el borde del muelle, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el horizonte en actitud relajada, nada en su expresión delataba nerviosismo o inquietud. Hyde llegó hasta el extremo más alejado de Bradley y comenzó a caminar por el muelle en el que éste se encontraba con paso firme, la madera crujiendo bajo sus zapatos; sin embargo tenía los nervios a flor de piel y sentía todos sus sentidos expandidos al máximo de sus capacidades, como siempre que se enfrentaba a alguna situación de peligro.

Se paró a unos tres metros de distancia de Bradley y simplemente preguntó:

"¿Por qué lo has hecho, Bradley?"

Bradley no se giró ni hizo ningún comentario: permaneció impasible, como si se encontrara en un lugar lejano, parecía incluso que no notara la lluvia mojarle la ropa; incluso pareció no extrañarse por la presencia de su amigo en esa situación. Hyde comenzó a perder los nervios al sentirse ignorado y traicionado.

"¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué has hecho algo así?¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!" volvió a hablar Kyle, esta vez con un deje de rabia e impaciencia en la voz: la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Bradley no hizo el menor movimiento ni dio a entender que había escuchado.

Hyde, desquiciado totalmente, no pudo más y desenfundó el revólver que siempre llevaba consigo bajo el abrigo; apuntó con él a su mejor amigo y volvió a preguntar, esta vez gritando.

"¿POR QUÉ?"

Entonces Bradley se giró al tiempo que reía de forma suave, parecía que iba a decir algo pero en ese instante Hyde apretó el gatillo de su revólver, no pudiendo aguantar más la situación, creyendo además que Bradley se estaba burlando de él. La bala salió a una velocidad tan alta que al impactar contra el cuerpo de Bradley la sangre, oscura y caliente, manchó la ropa de Hyde a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Bradley cayó a las turbias aguas del Hudson dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí mientras su mejor amigo sostenía el revólver humeante entre los dedos crispados de su mano derecha. Hyde no sentía nada: ni alegría, ni pena, ni frío… ni siquiera sentía el agua azotando sus ropas y calándole hasta los huesos. Se quedó paralizado durante un rato con la mente en blanco y el brazo derecho levantado, sin moverse, incapaz de asimilar la traición de Bradley.

Un rato después bajó el brazo que sostenía el arma y guardándola bajo su ropa manchada de sangre se dirigió hacia el coche mientras algunas personas se quedaban mirándole perplejas, viendo su lamentable estado. Kyle no percibía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor: ni el tráfico, ni la gente que llamaba a la Policía, ni las manos de los que intentaron detenerle…

Probablemente le echarían del Cuerpo de Policía, después de lo que acababa de hacer estaría incapacitado para realizar su trabajo y sería despedido. A pesar de que sabía que era el trabajo para el cual estaba hecho, en ese momento le daba igual.

Poco antes de conseguir llegar al coche unos brazos fuertes le tomaron por los hombros, deteniéndole. Un agente de policía, compañero suyo, debía llevarle a comisaría para que contara qué había ocurrido. Hyde se dejó conducir hasta el coche de policía que lo trasladaría sin decir ni una sola palabra, y dedicó todo el camino a mirar cómo desaparecían las últimas luces del día sobre los tejados de Nueva York.

Una vez llegaron a la comisaría, Kyle fue conducido por dos policías hasta una sala; era la sala en la que lo iban a interrogar: únicamente había en el centro de ésta una mesa con dos sillas en ambos extremos opuestos y un gran espejo que cubría la mayor parte de una de las cuatro paredes. Esperó durante unos minutos hasta que dos detectives, un hombre y una mujer desconocidos para él, entraron y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas; él las contestó con sinceridad, sabía que lo iban a meter a la cárcel por asesinato y aun así no le importaba nada.

Una vez terminó el interrogatorio, la mujer le dijo:

"Comprobaremos todo lo que nos ha dicho. Sin embargo no podemos encarcelarle, ya que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo del agente Brian Bradley en ningún lugar cercano al muelle en el que cayó al agua. Puede irse".

"Queda suspendido temporalmente de su trabajo. Entréguenos su placa y el arma, por favor" añadió el hombre.

Hyde hizo lo que le pedían y fue acompañado por el hombre hasta la salida mientras la mujer cogía sus pertenencias y desaparecía. Una vez llegaron a la calle el hombre habló de nuevo:

"Sentimos mucho lo que ha ocurrido, agente Hyde. Mi compañera y yo éramos dos de los detectives que coordinábamos la investigación del caso Nile y fuimos testigos de lo que hizo. Puede estar agradecido, ya sabe lo que habría ocurrido si se hubiera encontrado el cuerpo y se hubiera demostrado la muerte del agente Bradley" dijo mirando a Hyde fijamente a los ojos.

"Me hago cargo, detective…" contestó Kyle alzando la mano para estrechar la del detective.

"Owen, detective Jonathan Owen. Encantado" respondió el detective, estrechándole la mano. "Se le comunicará cuándo puede reincorporarse al trabajo, pero la suspensión durará como mínimo dos años. Lo siento, de verdad" añadió.

"Gracias de todas formas. Hasta otro día" se despidió Hyde del detective.

"Hasta pronto, agente. Si quiere le pueden llevar en coche a casa" propuso Owen.

"No, no hace falta. Iré andando" Hyde le dio la espalda y se comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa.

Durante varias horas vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad, reflexionando acerca de lo que le habían contado los detectives: no se había encontrado el cuerpo de Bradley. Era sin duda algo extraño, aunque se alegraba de ello: él no había querido matarlo. Era su mejor amigo, y era incapaz de hacerle daño pero su traición le había producido una rabia indescriptible, y ese disparo había sido la única forma de deshacerse de esa emoción. Curiosamente, después de esto se había sentido extrañamente tranquilo, en paz, e incluso indiferente, como si fuera algo que había tenido que hacer.

La lluvia y el frío reinantes en la calle fueron desterrando de su corazón las emociones tan contradictorias que había sentido durante ese frenético día: rabia, ira, nerviosismo, tensión… hasta que no quedó rastro de ellas: respiró profundamente el aire de la noche de Nueva York, decidido a solucionar todo aquello por sus propios medios.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le habían llevado a la calle en la cual vivía la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado: Rachel, secretaria de uno de los amigos de su difunto padre. No era su tipo de mujer, en realidad era todo lo contrario, ya que él las prefería rubias y exuberantes y Rachel era una mujer bastante corriente pero lo cierto es que perdía la cabeza cada vez que hablaba con ella. No sabía que le había gustado de ella aunque virtudes tenía unas cuantas: era guapa, inteligente (todo lo contrario que las mujeres con las que solía estar) y tenía una personalidad muy magnética, era muy carismática; por eso le extrañaba que no tuviera pareja conocida, aunque tampoco tenía por qué hablar con él de ello.

Hyde no era un hombre que se enamorara fácilmente, era más bien de los que solían acostarse con mujeres una noche y sin apenas conocerse, y rara vez mantenía el contacto con ninguna de ellas, pero si se enamoraba, lo hacía con ganas.

Por ello decidió que ya que estaba cerca de su casa iba a hablar con Rachel y si podía, le confesaría lo que sentía: tenía que echarle valor. Llegó hasta su casa y llamó a la puerta, mientras esperaba a que abriera sus nervios hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo. No estaba muy presentable en ese momento, con la ropa manchada de sangre y calado hasta los huesos, pero quizá si no aprovechaba el momento no se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía por ella. Además quizá pudiera ayudarle con lo de Bradley, no tenía a nadie más a quien contárselo y sería de gran ayuda que alguien distinto de él lo analizara desde su punto de vista.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y segundos más tarde Rachel abrió la puerta. Su primera reacción fue de perplejidad pero inmediatamente hizo pasar a Kyle al interior de su vivienda.

Una vez en el vestíbulo de la vivienda y mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta Hyde dijo:

"Siento presentarme así Rachel, pero tengo que hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte varias cosas. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?".

"No Kyle, no estoy con nadie si es lo que querías saber con esa pregunta. Pasa al salón, ahora mismo me vas a contar qué está pasando y por qué llevas la camiseta salpicada de sangre, te voy a traer algo de ropa para que te la pongas mientras te lavo la que llevas ahora; estás en un estado lamentable" dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, preocupada pero a la vez con determinación.

"No te molestes Rachel, de verdad" dijo Kyle, intentando evitar que se molestara en atenderle.

"Cállate Hyde, no me hagas enfadar y hazme caso". A continuación desapareció durante unos segundos y volvió trayendo unos pantalones y un jersey para hacer deporte de hombre. Kyle la miró interrogante pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Esto es lo único que he encontrado, espero que te sirva. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber mientras te cambias? dijo sonriendo. Eso era algo que Hyde admiraba de ella, su capacidad de tomarse la vida con optimismo por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas; todo lo contrario a él.

"Muchas gracias" dijo cogiendo la ropa que ella le tendía. "Sí, un bourbon por favor" le respondió Hyde pasando al salón. Una vez dentro se quitó la ropa calada que llevaba, se puso la ropa deportiva sobre su ropa interior y se sentó en el sofá esperando a que volviera Rachel. Se entretuvo mirando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea frente al sofá, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al poco rato volvió ella con dos vasos de bourbon y una botella y dejándolos sobre la mesita del salón cogió la ropa sucia y mojada, y sin decir nada acerca desapareció de nuevo en el interior de la cocina.

Hyde apuró el vaso de un trago mientras meditaba cómo decirle a Rachel lo que había hecho. Justo en ese momento ella volvió a aparecer, se sentó a su lado y después de beber un trago de su vaso de bourbon le habló.

"¿Me vas a contar qué has hecho Kyle?, ¿qué ha pasado?"

Hyde, después de mirarle a la cara y ver su expresión que lo animaba a hablar, le contó absolutamente todo: la relación que tenía con Bradley, algunos de los casos resueltos gracias a ellos dos, el caso en el que se encontraban metidos en ese momento, la traición de Bradley y el por qué estaba en ese estado, y su expulsión del Cuerpo de Policía indefinidamente.

Cuando acabó, se llenó el vaso de nuevo con bourbon y después de bebérselo de un trago, se atrevió a mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando ella habló.

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Kyle?"

"No lo sé" respondió él con pesadumbre; entonces cuando se fijó en que Rachel apenas llevaba puesta una camisa de ¿hombre? de color blanco bajo la que se adivinaba su ropa interior negra. Intentó no pensar en ello.

"No lo sabes y sin embargo te presentas en mi casa a la una de la mañana, con la ropa manchada de sangre y calado… Quizá no debería haberte abierto, pareces un asesino en serie salido de una película de terror" bromeando y riéndose a carcajadas.

"Quizá lo sea" dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

"No lo creo, probablemente ya estaría muerta si fuera así" atacó Rachel con una sonrisa. Él sonrió también. "Aunque que tengas mi dirección no deja de ser inquietante, no recuerdo habértela dado" añadió ella con malicia.

"No lo has he hecho. Yo quise enterarme de dónde vivías y después de tirar de algunos contactos, veo que lo conseguí" respondió Hyde con una sonrisa seductora.

"Ahh, así que ahora ir a hablar con mi jefe y robarle mi dirección de casa se llama "tirar de algunos contactos…", ¿verdad?" contraatacó Rachel, riendo.

"Me has pillado" rió él también. "Por lo menos ahora podré dedicarme a mejorar mi táctica de espionaje, con tanto tiempo libre como voy a tener" añadió con un tono de amargura en la voz.

"Si lo que quieres es trabajar en algo, ¿por qué no le pides a Ed que te dé un puesto en la empresa?" sugirió ella.

"Quizá lo haga, aunque trabajar de vendedor a domicilio no sé si será lo mío". Hyde bebió su tercer vaso de bourbon. El alcohol poco a poco iba haciendo que se soltaran. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la conversación pero a Hyde había algo que no se le iba de la cabeza… los labios de Rachel. Deseaba besarlos. En realidad deseaba hacerle el amor allí mismo, y esta idea lo estaba poniendo nervioso. "Pero no sé si sería una buena idea…" añadió.

"¿Por qué no iba a ser una buena idea? Te mantendrá distraído de tus problemas y ganarás algo de dinero…" se extrañó ella.

"Pues porque…" empezó a decir Kyle. El alcohol que llevaba en la sangre le estaba afectando, se estaba descontrolando, y entonces de sus labios se escapó lo que había deseado decirle desde que había entrado en su casa. "Porque estoy enamorado de ti Rachel" dijo por fin. Rachel calló, el silencio se hizo tenso mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

"¿Por qué me dices eso Kyle?" preguntó ella con expresión inescrutable.

"Porque es lo que siento"

"Pues estás equivocado, no soy tu tipo de mujer, no estás enamorado de mí. El alcohol te está nublando el juicio" atacó Rachel.

"No, no es verdad. Tú eres la que no quiere ver lo que tiene delante. Te amo." contraatacó él, mirándola fijamente, tratando de expresar con su mirada lo que ella se negaba a oír de sus labios.

"Así que eso es lo único que has estado buscando, meterte en mi casa para intentar convencerme con palabras vacías de hacerme el amor, ¿verdad? Pues no lo vas a conseguir, no soy del tipo de mujeres que se acuestan con hombres a la mínima tontería que les sueltan. Kyle, nos conocemos y sabes como yo que eres un hombre al que le gusta ir de flor en flor, acompañando siempre a mujeres guapas y con mejores atributos que los míos. Además yo ya estoy con alguien" dijo ella indignada, levantándose del sofá.

Hyde decidió jugar su última carta. Levantándose dijo:

"Tienes razón, me he aprovechado de tu hospitalidad, es mejor que me vaya. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que eres la única mujer de la que me he enamorado. Estoy harto de estar con mujeres que son sólo cuerpo y no tienen cerebro, que únicamente buscan hombres para divertirse por una noche; quiero estar contigo"

"Márchate Kyle, no quiero que nadie, y menos Nathan sepa que has estado aquí"

"Así que Jonathan Owen es tu novio…" dijo Hyde inocentemente, intentando ganar tiempo mientras Rachel lo empujaba hacia la entrada.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" preguntó ella, parándose y mirándolo perpleja.

"Intuición" contestó Hyde enigmáticamente.

"Eres un estúpido Hyde, no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de la salida. "Ven otro día a recoger tu ropa, puedes quedarte esa de momento".

"Gracias por todo Rachel" agradeció él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella en ese momento se giró para cerrar la puerta. "Sin embargo antes de irme, quiero oír de tu boca decir que no estás enamorada de mí". Estaba locamente enamorado de ella, tenía que intentar hacerla entrar en razón; sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, lo había intuido, pero necesitaba que ella lo asumiera también.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?" dijo ella.

"Contéstame Rachel" obligó él.

"No estoy… no estoy enamorada de ti, Kyle" respondió Rachel mirando hacia el interior de la vivienda.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorada de mí, que tu corazón no late con fuerza cuando me ves, que no quieres besarme…" dijo él de nuevo, desesperado. Seguramente si el alcohol no hubiera estado dominando sus actos no habría dicho nada de eso, pero ya lo había hecho; no había vuelta atrás.

Rachel se giró lentamente para encararse con Kyle, mientras éste esperaba su respuesta en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Finalmente ella lo miró a los ojos, pero no respondió; de hecho no hizo ademán de responder, simplemente se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

Él, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, se acercó a Rachel poco a poco; la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó suavemente. Para su sorpresa, ella respondió de la misma forma y él, al no ser rechazado, se envalentonó, la agarró de la cintura y profundizó el beso; ella lo permitió.

Entraron en la casa de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y volvieron al salón. Las siguientes horas ambos desaparecieron para el mundo; sólo las paredes fueron testigos de la pasión con la que se entregaron. Se arrancaron la poca ropa que llevaban, arañándose le piel, clavándose las uñas, y a la luz del fuego ambos llegaron al clímax entre gemidos de placer.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó, y lo primero sintió fue el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

"Jamás volveré a probar el alcohol" murmuró. A continuación notó que estaba tumbada en el sofá de su salón, desnuda y acompañada de un hombre. Lo miró: ahí estaba el ex-agente de policía Kyle Hyde mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Buenos días Kyle…" saludó.

"Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?" preguntó.

"Muy bien, gracias" respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa. "Un descanso después de hacer "ejercicio" nunca está mal" rió.

"No la verdad es que no" dijo Hyde entre carcajadas. "Y lo de anoche estuvo muy bien".

"Vaya, ya salió tu orgullo de macho…" respondió Rachel.

"Sí, sí… No me negarás que estuvo muy bien" dijo, provocándola.

"No, no lo niego… Sobre todo si lo haces con la persona de la que estás enamorada" respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. "Te quiero Kyle".

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero inmediatamente después dijo sonriendo:

"Yo también te quiero, Rachel" y la besó con ternura en los labios. "Lo siento de verdad por Jonathan, me había caído bien…" añadió en tono malicioso.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que voy a cortar con él? Yo sólo te quiero por tu cuerpo…" atacó ella entre risas.

"Eres cruel…" dijo Kyle, besándola con pasión…

…LA HISTORIA CONTINÚA EN HOTEL DUSK: ROOM 215…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Y hasta aquí mi fic de Hotel Dusk. He interpretado un poco a mi manera lo que ocurrió con Bradley y lo de después es todo de mi cosecha, aunque quién sabe si en realidad pasó eso… De todas formas ahí queda eso, y espero que el que lo haya leído me deje algún review y se anime a escribir más sobre este pedazo de juego!!


End file.
